Inalcanzable
by nell-dono
Summary: Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 18 años y estudiaba para ser cocinera, pero… deje de estudiar porque no tenía tiempo para el trabajo y tenía una casa que mantener, trabajaba en una panadería, mi sueldo no era.. Muy bueno que digamos no me quejaba.. Bueno.. así comienza mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste..

Inalcanzable

Chapter 1: ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 18 años y estudiaba para ser cocinera, pero… deje de estudiar porque no tenía tiempo para el trabajo y tenía una casa que mantener, trabajaba en una panadería, mi sueldo no era.. Muy bueno que digamos no me quejaba.. Bueno.. así comienza mi historia.

Era un día como cualquiera en karakura, yo estaba en mi habitación viendo tele normalmente. En la tarde me llega un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, agarro el teléfono y el mensaje era de rukia.

-Inoue necesito contarte algo.. Termine con kurosaki ichigo, nos podemos ver en el parque horita para contarte mejor?.

Rukia.

Yo no podía creer lo que leía, kuchiki-san de verdad avía terminado con kurosaki-kun?. No aguante más, me coloque mi chaqueta y tome mi bolso y Salí inmediatamente de mi casa. Al llegar al parque me encuentro con rukia y me acerco y le digo.

-kuchiki-san, como estas?- le pregunte yo con algo de sorpresa y angustia en mis ojos-

-bien inoue- la pelinegra se veía como si nada hubiese pasado. No entendía porque avían terminado, así que no me resistí y le pregunte- kuchiki-san, porque terminaste con kurosaki-kun?- ella suspiro y se sentó en una banca y yo me senté a su lado.

-porque él no me veía como su novia, si no como una amiga- contesto la pelinegra algo molesta- aunque ella me lo hubiese explicado, yo no entendía aun el por qué avían terminado, iba a abrir la boca para responder y ella me interrumpió agregando algo conforme- pero conocí a un chico pelirojo llamado abarai renji, me invito a cenar y me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte- yo que de perpleja, no entendía por qué?. Y ella dijo algo apurada- bueno me tengo que ir, adiós!- y se fue. Yo me pare y me dirigí a mi casa, me tome un vaso de jugo y me recosté en mi casa.

Empeze a recordar cómo me sentía cuando fui la tienda de urahara que estaban todos reunidos- todos tenían pareja!- reclame en mi mente- urahara-san y yoruichi-san, kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun, karin-cha y tochiro-san, hasta matsumoto-san y hisagi-san!- dije algo alterada y triste a la vez.

Después me empezaron a llegar pensamientos a la mente como- que se sentirá tener un novio? Que te envíen mensajes, que te abrasara cuando estuviera triste, que te besara cuando más lo necesites, todo ese tipo de pensamientos arrasaron mi mente esa noche, no podía dormir ni dejar de pensar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no entendía lo que me pasaba.

Empecé a imaginar- como se sentiría ser besada por kurosaki-kun?- esa pregunta.. Esa simple pregunta, hiso que mi corazón latiera desesperadamente- que es lo que siento?- dije con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla, suspire y me seque la lagrima rápidamente- ah, que me pasa?, debería estar triste por el rompimiento de mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo.. Pero..- no.. No sentía tristeza por que rompieran.

-que es lo que siento entonces?- una nueva pregunta ocupo mi mente.. Ya era muy tarde, debía dormir, mañana sería un día de trabajo muy duro.

Al día siguiente me levante pensando en lo de ayer, me cepille, me bañe y me aliste para ir a la pastelería para ir a trabajar.. no podía dejar de pensar lo que paso, tome mi café y salí de mi casa. Al llegar al trabajo mi jefe empezó a quejarse como siempre.. Pero.. No le estaba prestando atención, aun no dejaba de pensar lo que paso..

-Orihime!- grito mi jefe muy molesto.. Uno de mis compañeros (Hanataro) chasqueo los dedos frente a mi cara y me dijo- Inoue-san! Reacciona!- yo reaccione al instante.

-q-que sucede hanataro-san?- dije algo despreocupada.

-el jefe está molesto- susurro algo asustado. Yo lo vi frente a mí y se me erizo todo el cuerpo, conteste muy asustada- s-si jefe!-

Mi jefe muy molesto grito- los panes orihime!-

Yo me asuste aún más y me acerque al horno, saque los panes, y para mi mala suerte sé que marón- ah.. lo que me faltaba, se me quemaron los panes- susurre a mí misma algo desconcertada. Y en ese momento mi jefe aun molesto dijo- te quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo- y entro a su oficina, esas palabras hicieron que se me erizara más el cuerpo… era un despido seguro, baje la cabeza y me dirigí a su oficina..

Continuara..

En el siguiente capítulo de inalcanzable.. que!?.. inoue invita a kurosaki-kun al cine!?.. pero.. inoue no se ve muy feliz que digamos.. que habrá pasado.. en el próximo de Inalcanzable… decisión..

Mmmmmmm… creo que salió bien.. salió algo corto.. pero soy nueva en esto de los fanfic, espero que les allá gustado, a quien no le gusto no lo siga leyendo -.-".. y a quien si le gusto dejen los revierws.. Gracias por leer! Besos!.

Con cariño Nell-dono


	2. Chapter 2

**Inalcanzable**

Chapter 2: Decisión

Antes de entrar a la oficina pude escuchar la voz de mi compañero hanataro-san deseándome suerte, entre a la oficina y mi jefe me dijo muy serio - siéntense señorita orihime- yo aún muy asustada me senté.

-señorita orihime, no puedo negar que usted es una muy buena cocinera, pero.. Desde hace un mes.. Has dejado de cocinar como antes- dijo mi jefe algo desconcertado. Yo baje la cabeza- ya.. El fin.. perdí mi empleo- dije en mi mente.

-todo eso paso desde..- dijo mi jefe- desde que mi abuela enfermo- dije completando su párrafo.

-si- empleo mi jefe- te di una oportunidad, lo sabes.. Pero.. hoy cruzaste el límite de mi paciencia- dijo mi jefe molestándose de nuevo- sabes que ese pedido era muy importante, tu compañero hanataro paso toda la noche preparando esos panes, tu solo tenías que cuidar que no se quemaran!- empleo mi jefe gritando- yo muy triste con la cabeza abajo solté una lagrima y dije- por favor.. No me despida.. es mi único trabajo, tengo una casa que mantener- dije esas últimas palabras llorando.

-lo siento orihime.. Estas despedida.. Puedes retirarte- dijo muy serio. Me pare llorando y Salí de su oficina, hanataro me vio con las lágrimas en la cara y me pregunto- inoue, que paso?, te despidieron?- dijo muy triste, yo no conteste.

-entonces.. Yo también me iré, no dejare que te despidan inoue!- dijo con el puño cerrado y molesto, yo sonreí tristemente y dije- no hanataro, tú necesitas más el trabajo que yo.. yo conseguiré otro empleo- hanataro quedo perplejo y lo único que pudo llegar a decir fue- i-inoue- yo sonreí, me disculpe con él y salí de hay.

Me fui al parque para relajarme y pensar en, como aria para conseguir un nuevo empleo, pero.. en ese momento paso una pareja de adolescentes muy enamorados- ay no- o sí.. Los pensamientos de ayer volvieron a arrasar mi mente, en ese momento me llego una idea- y si lo invitaba al cine?, tal vez me pediría que fuera su novia- así que no lo dude y lo llame.

-bueno?- dijo una voz algo molesto y dulce a la vez.

-k-kurosaki-kun?- dije entrecortada y nerviosa a la vez.

-si soy yo, quien habla?- dijo el pelinaranja.

-s-soy yo, i-inoue- dije aun nerviosa.

-oh! Inoue, que sucede?-

-b-bueno.. Quería preguntarte.. Que… si querías ir al cine.. Con migo- dije muy sonrojada.

-claro me encantaría- dijo como si fuera algo normal.

-t-te parece el sábado en la tarde- dije muy feliz pero aun nerviosa.

-claro- dijo el pelinaranja conforme.

-b-bueno.. Adiós- y colgué el teléfono, estaba tan feliz que olvide que no tenía empleo, fui a mi casa y pase todo el día pensando en que aria ese día, hasta que anocheció, decide dormirme.. Pero no podía.. Así que pensé en llamarlo.. Pero ya era muy tarde.. Así que le envié un mensaje diciéndole:

_Kurosaki-kun.. Iremos al cine de verdad?_

A los minutos kurosaki contesto:

_Claro, oye.. me dijeron que tenías novio, es cierto?_

Yo quede perpleja, molesta y impresionada a la vez y le conteste:

_No.. es mentira, quien te dijo eso?_

el contesto:

_rukia_

yo no entendía.. -por qué me avía echo esto!?.. Ella sabía que yo sentía algo por kurosaki-kun.. por qué avía dicho eso!?.. Ella ya no tenía nada con el!? Por qué no dejaba que hiciera su vida!?- dije gritando a todo lo que me daban los pulmones.

Continuara..

En el siguiente capítulo de Inalcanzable.. Inoue estaba muy triste.. Pero no estaba sola.. Una de sus mejores amigas tatsuki-chan estaba con ella.. En el próximo capítulo de Inalcanzable.. no me rendiré.

**Bien!.. espero que les allá gustado.. Dejen los revierws. Besos!.**

**Con cariño Nell-dono**


End file.
